


Gets Me Hot

by hiza-chan (callunavulgari)



Category: Gundam Wing, Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-31
Updated: 2012-03-31
Packaged: 2017-11-02 19:09:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/hiza-chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That one scenario where two people's eyes meet across a crowded room, except maybe this time it's not such a good idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gets Me Hot

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the mistletoe meme.

Duo is mostly sure that the man works for Oz, though he isn't wearing the uniform. He's just got that look about him, wicked smirk curving the edges of his lip, eyes glittering with something like malice.  
  
He's handsome though, dark skin and dark hair and dark clothes and yes, okay, something about that smirk calls to something in Duo- maybe his love of skirting the line of life and death, maybe because the whole situation is just _dangerous_ , because they know his face now- even being in public is risky, much less ogling Oz soldiers from across a crowded bar.  
  
If he was smarter, or if the prospect of danger didn't make his blood sing, then maybe he would have gotten out of there. He should have gotten out of there, because spending his Christmas in a seedy bar on L4 isn't exactly his idea of a good time. Getting pummeled by soldiers even less.  
  
But the man is turning, eerie eyes locking on Duo's and that smirk is widening, so yes, he's been recognized. Perhaps that was his cue to go. Perhaps that was his chance to drop his drink and get halfway across the city, but something in him is frozen as the man slides out of his seat and sidles up close to him.  
  
His smirk is even crueler up close, white teeth and red lips and he's leaning closer- closer and closer until his lips are right next to Duo's ear. His hand is curling around the back of Duo's head, threading his fingers through the thick hair at the nape of his neck, just at the top of his braid. He's still smiling when he opens his mouth, whispers, "Fancy seeing you here, Maxwell. Do you have a death wish?"  
  
It trips him up, because Duo is _smarter_ than this. If he fell for every pair of eyes he came across he would be in way more shit than he is now. He's a soldier, he should get away, but the man is pressing in now, flush against Duo's chest and grinning like the cat who got the canary. His hips are pressing too close to Duo's and for fucks sake, but he's only sixteen, hormones are such a bitch.  
  
And then the man is catching Duo's lips with his own, tugging his bottom lip between his teeth and _biting down_.  
  
It's hot and heavy and _dirty_ , the man shoving him back against the bar, rubbing their hips together teasingly and _laughing_ as he sucks bruises into the side of Duo's neck. When he pulls away, Duo almost follows him, his lips bruised and slick with spit and the man's pointing up and-  
  
there's mistletoe above them. Mistletoe above them and the girl a few seats down is giggling and tugging on her friend's sleeve. The man's still grinning that wicked smile, though there's fire in his eyes now and Duo knows that inside those black slacks, he's hard.  
  
So when the man says, "I'm Dark," and "traditions and all" and "Y'know, I have a room here," well, how is Duo supposed to resist something that risky?


End file.
